Call of Daisy 2
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Tatanga's army was defeated, but he's back with more guns and ready to try again. More desperate than ever and angry about his defeat, he is willing to do anything to get Daisy. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy have to step up and fight back. Please R&R. Rated T for violence.
1. Caught Off Guard

All characters are owned by Nintendo

"Is that cloning machine fixed yet?!" Tatanga yelled. "Almost Sir" A clone said "the plumbers damaged it severely." "Well, hurry up" Tatanga said "I only have sixty-three clones left from the last attack, including you. Speaking of which, I am going to talk to the others. You stay here and keep working." The clones were back in the projection room. Tatanga walked in and said "we have been going about this all wrong. Attacking them at their homes made it easier for them to defend themselves, and gave them access to their weapons. We must attack them away from their homes and when they are unprepared. From what we have observed, every Saturday Mario and Luigi play sports while the princesses do an activity called 'girl time' which usually involves shopping or watching a movie. Since it is Saturday, we will attack today. I apologize for the short notice. You will be the first wave of our attack. We will attack the brothers first. Do not kill them, capture them so we can use them as hostages. Not one of you is to carry a M-14, M-60, .357 or shotgun of any kind. That way, if they get to their weapons we can starve them of ammunition. Take a transport ship from the docking area and attack, now. Any questions?" One of the clones stood up and said "you said we are to take the brothers alive, what if they acquire weapons and fire on us?" "You may fire on them only if it is absolutely necessary" Tatanga said "any other questions?" The other clones were silent. "Good" Tatanga said "on your way." The clones stood up and walked toward the armory. Then headed for the docking area. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were on Peach's court playing the third tennis game of the day. Of course wearing overalls, green or red shirts and hats. Suddenly a space ship landed beside the court. The clones ran out and surrounded Mario and Luigi. The brothers turned so that they were back to back, facing the clones. One stepped forward and asked "will you surrender peacefully?" "Surrender?" Mario asked "we've killed hundreds of you clones and you think your little group will make us surrender?" "You have no weapons this time" the clone said "now surrender." Mario looked over his shoulder at Luigi and said "Bene, questo sembra male." (well, this seems bad) "considerando il fatto che siamo tagliati fuori, circondato, in inferiorità numerica e disarmati sono d'accordo" Luigi said. (considering the fact that we are cut off, surrounded, outnumbered and unarmed I have to agree) "Hai qualche idea brillante?" Mario asked. (Got any bright ideas?) "Bene" Luigi said "che clone laggiù a destra, sinistra, ha un grande fucile d'assalto. Provate a portarlo fuori, poi fai quello che puoi. Farò quello che posso con i cloni sull'altro lato. buon suono?" (well that clone over there to the right, your left, has a large assault rifle. Try to take him out first, then do what you can. I'll do what I can with the clones on the other side. sound good?) "Suona bene a me" Mario said "ma, cosa succede se ci ammazzano o ci catturano?" (sounds good to me, but, what if they kill us or capture us?) "Non parlare così" Luigi said "abbiamo affrontato quote peggio contro questi scatti, basta afferrare una pistola appena appena possibile e faremo blastica nostra via dustcoat." (don't talk like that, we've faced worse odds against these jerks, just grab a gun as soon as soon as you can and we'll blast our way out) "Buona idea" Mario said "tre, due, uno, via!" (good idea. three, two, one, go!) He threw his racket at the clone with the assault rifle, hitting it in the forehead. Knocking it unconscious. Then he ran to the clones, grabbed two of them and slammed them into each other. One of them dropped a SCAR assault rifle. Mario grabbed it and began spraying the other clones. A clone pointed a .45 revolver at him. Luigi saw the clone, ran over and shoulder rammed it. Knocking it down and causing it to drop the pistol. Luigi grabbed the pistol and shot a clone in front of him holding a M-16. He grabbed the rifle and began shooting the clones behind them. Once they had killed about thirty clones, the others ran away. Mario and Luigi high-fived each other. "The girls!" Luigi said. "I think they're shopping today" Mario said "let's get our guns and go get them." "We don't have time to go to the mansion or the castle vault" Luigi said "just grab something here." Since Luigi couldn't find a M-14, he settled for a bolt action 30-06 with a scope and filled his pockets with all the 30-06 rounds he could find. Mario didn't see a M-60 or any other light machine gun, so he kept the SCAR and grabbed all the clips he could find. Luigi grabbed the M-16 and put the sling over his shoulder and put a few spare clips in his pocket. "What's that for?" Mario asked. "Daisy" Luigi replied. "Oh right" Mario said. He grabbed the .45 revolver for Peach and put it in his belt. They began running toward the toad town mall. Meanwhile at the mall, A clone was holding Peach. It had its arms wrapped around her elbows behind her back. Keeping her arms behind her. Two clones were holding Daisy's arms behind her back while another was tying her wrists together. Mario and Luigi came over a hill and saw what was happening. "You're up, bro" Mario said. Luigi knelt down, put his elbow on his knee and took aim. Peach was trying to shake the clone off so she could help Daisy. They heard a gun shot. Peach saw the bullet hit one of the clones holding Daisy in the head, it passed through its head and hit the other in the head killing both of them. When Daisy realized that she wasn't being held anymore, she spun around and head-butted the third clone in the forehead. The clone stumbled back. Daisy stepped forward and kicked the clone between the legs as hard as she could. The clone fell and curled into a ball. Daisy kicked it in the head, knocking it out. Mario began running toward Peach. Using the momentum of the run and all the strength he had, He punched the clone holding her in the face. The clone let go of Peach, stumbled back and fell down. Mario walked over to it and said "keep your hands off of my wife!" He leaned down and punched the clone across the jaw, knocking it unconscious. Luigi took out his pocket knife and cut the ropes on Daisy's wrists. "Thanks" she said. "No problem" Luigi said. He took the M-16 off of his shoulder and handed it to her with the extra clips. Mario handed Peach the .45 and a handful of bullets. Daisy was wearing her usual Saturday attire, a yellow tee shirt with a daisy on the chest, tight blue jeans and tennis shoes. Peach had her dress on like always. She went into a clothing store near by and bought a pink tee shirt and denim shorts and quickly changed in the bathroom. When Peach rejoined them, Luigi looked at the girls and said "I don't think any of the clones have the weapons we like to carry; which means if we go get our guns, when we run out of ammo, they're useless. So I suggest we find new weapons. There are about thirty to choose from at Peach's tennis court." "Well then, let's go" Daisy said as she turned the safety off on the M-16. They began walking toward Peach's castle cautiously. When they got to the tennis court, they began to search through the bodies. The rifle Luigi had was the only weapon with a scope. Mario was looking through all the machine guns he could find. He saw Luigi sitting on the court, looking the rifle over. "Are you gonna switch to a semi-auto or automatic weapon, Luigi?" Mario asked. "No" Luigi said "this is the only rifle with a scope, and I think we both know I make a better sniper than I would a machine gunner." "You're probably right" Mario said smiling "besides that two heads with one bullet stunt proved you're a great shot with it." "I try" Luigi said smiling. Mario finally found what he was looking for, a M-240 LMG. Daisy smiled when she spotted a clone with a flamethrower strapped on its back. Her smile got bigger when she saw that it was a M2a1. She pulled it off of the clone and strapped it on. She pointed it away from the tennis courts and fired a short burst of flames. Mario looked at her and said "uh Daisy, what was that for?" "Just to make sure it has fuel" Daisy said. Peach searched, but couldn't find a shotgun. "There are no shotguns" Peach said. Daisy walked over to her with the M-16 and asked "do you think you could use this?" "I don't know" Peach said "I'll admit that I'm a terrible shot. Last time I used something besides a shotgun, I just used up all the bullets and didn't hit anything." "That's ok Peachy" Daisy said with a reassuring smile "I'll help you with the rifle." "Ok" Peach said. Daisy handed it to her and said "Ok, put it up to your shoulder." Peach raised it and pointed it at a tree. "Good" Daisy said "now, look through the circle. Do you see the three points on the front sight?" "Yes" Peach said. "Ok" Daisy said "you put the center point in the middle of the circle and that's where the bullet will go. The rifle is set to three round burst, which means no matter how long you hold the trigger back it will only fire three bullets. Now, shoot the tree." Peach took aim and fired three bursts. "Ok" Daisy said "you fired nine bullets, let's go see how you did." They walked over to the tree and found five bullet holes. Daisy put her hand on Peach's shoulder and said " five out of nine, that's over half. see Peachy, you're not such a bad shot you've just gotta aim." Peach smiled and said "thanks Daze." "You're welcome" Daisy said "do you know how to reload?" "No" Peach said. Daisy showed her how to reload the M-16. "Ok" Peach said "we're ready." Mario and Luigi showed the princesses the ship that had landed. "Here it is" Luigi said "it's not Tatanga's main ship, it looks more like a cargo ship or something." "Yeah" Daisy said "I wonder why they didn't bring the main ship." "I hope they aren't repairing that stupid cloning machine" Mario said. The remaining clones began firing at them from a nearby hill. "Use the ship for cover!" Luigi yelled. They ran to the back of the ship. "What do we do?" Mario asked. "Well" Luigi said "they have the high ground and we have weapons that we aren't used to so it will be interesting to see how it plays out, but Mario set up to the right and try to find a safe firing position then let 'em have it." "Gotcha" Mario said as he started crawling around the ship. "Peach" Luigi said "go under the center of the ship, try to stay in cover and fire at them. "Ok" Peach said then she started crawling under the ship. Luigi looked at Daisy and said "I'm going left, you come with me. If they start to charge us, burn 'em." "Ok" Daisy said "let's go." They crawled around to the left side of the ship. When they were all in position, Mario started firing, moving the barrel from side to side. Luigi began picking off the clones with heavy weapons. Peach kept aiming at tightly grouped pockets of clones. Soon there were only seven left. The clones began running toward them. "Finally" Daisy said. She stood up and sprayed them with flames. "Daisy, get back" Luigi said "there's one more." Daisy got back behind the ship. "He just ducked behind that tree" Luigi said "I can't get a clear shot. Will you go tell Mario? He can probably see him from where he is." "What about Peach" Daisy asked "her rifle is more accurate." "It's your call" Luigi said "if you think she can do it, tell her. I trust you and your judgment." "Ok" Daisy said. She took her flamethrower off and started crawling under the ship. She got to Peach and said "Luigi said that there is one more behind that tree. He can't get it from where he is, but you can kinda see it from here." "Did you bring his rifle to shoot it?" Peach asked. "Nope" Daisy said "I came to tell you so you could shoot it." Peach looked at her and said "but, Daisy I-" "No buts" Daisy interrupted "just do what Luigi does, aim, take your time and kill him." "Ok" Peach said "I'll try." She raised her rifle and aimed. She put the sights on the clone's chest and pulled the trigger. The clone fell and laid still. "Atta girl" Daisy said as she patted Peach's back. "Thanks" Peach said. Daisy crawled back to Luigi and said "clear." She strapped her flamethrower on and stood up and walked in front of the ship. Mario, Luigi and Peach joined her. "Now what?" Peach asked. "Well" Luigi said "I vote we go to the mansion, get something to eat, clean our weapons and plan our next move." "I like that idea" Mario said "especially the eating part." Meanwhile, on Tatanga's ship. The cloning machine started up as an evil grin crept across Tatanga's face. He stepped into the machine, it began to scan him. Clones began to appear and line up. "How many are we making?" The clone at the controls asked. "as many as we can in twenty-four hours" Tatanga said "as soon as we have one hundred made, arm them and send them to the Mushroom Kingdom." The next day, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy all met at Peach's castle. "Ok" Luigi said "we know Tatanga is planning something so we need to take some precautions." "Such as?" Mario asked. "Well" Luigi said "first: we should keep our weapons and ammo with us at all times." "What if we want to go out to eat and the restaurant owners don't allow guns inside?" Peach asked. "You're the ruler of the kingdom" Luigi said "I think they have to listen to you more than you have to listen to them." "Good point" Peach said. "Yeah" Luigi said "second: keep your cell phones charged and close. If anybody spots Tatanga, a clone or the ship; immediately call the others. Third: I think we-" Suddenly, bullets began tearing through the windows and the door, luckily they didn't come through the bricks. "Find cover!" Daisy yelled. They grabbed their guns and ducked behind the bricks. "Well" Daisy said "this seems familiar." "Except we aren't prepared this time" Luigi said. "What do we do?" Mario asked. "We fight back" Daisy said.


	2. Sacrifice

All characters are owned by Nintendo

"How should we fight Luigi?" Peach asked. "I…I don't know" Luigi said. "What?" Mario asked. "I said I don't know" Luigi said "last time I set up a defense I had time to think before the bullets started flying. This time we're already under fire and pinned down. Honestly, I'm scared and I can't think straight." "Well we've got to do something!" Mario yelled "you're the smart one! THINK!" "Mario!" Peach shouted "don't yell at him." "I will yell at him!" Mario yelled "This is the third time we've gone through this! Every other time we've listened to Luigi and won! I tried it my way once, and I got shot! So he needs to quit being a coward and think of a plan! Or at least buy us some time so we can think of one! Since he can't!" "Ok" Luigi said "I'll buy you some time." He put his rifle down, crawled over to the kitchen table and grabbed a white napkin. He broke a leg off of a chair and tied the napkin to it. He emptied all the ammunition out of his pockets and began crawling toward the door. "What are you doing?" Mario asked. "Buying you some time" Luigi replied without looking at him. He put the makeshift white flag out the door and waved it. The bullets stopped coming. Luigi looked at Mario and said "keep Daisy safe." Then he slowly stood up and walked out the door with his hands up. He slowly walked toward the clones. Eight of them ran to him and grabbed him. They tied his hands together behind his back; then one of them hit him in the back of the head with the stock of its rifle, knocking him out. The clones began dragging him away, the rest of the army went with them. Daisy started to run out the door. Peach quickly stood up and grabbed her and said "no Daisy, you can't take them on by yourself." "Let me go!" Daisy screamed. "No" Peach said "calm down, we'll get him back but we've got to be smart about it. Throwing your life away won't help." Daisy stopped struggling and said "ok." Peach let go, but was ready to grab her again; but Daisy didn't run. She took her flamethrower off, walked over to a couch and sat down. She couldn't remember the last time she cried, but she felt warm tears running down her cheeks. Peach sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Daze" Peach said "we'll get him back." Daisy didn't look at her or say a word. "Come on Daisy" Peach said "where's that spunky tomboy we all know and love?" Daisy turned her head slightly and looked at her. "There you go" Peach said "don't worry, we'll get Luigi back." More tears started running down Daisy's cheeks. She put her face in her hands with her elbows on her knees. Peach looked at Mario. He was sitting against the wall holding Luigi's rifle. Daisy sat up a few minutes later. She looked at Mario and said "I…I hope you're happy. Luigi listened too you. Even after you yelled at him for being too scared to think while bullets were flying over his head, he still listened." "I didn't want him to do that" Mario said "I just wanted him to think of a plan." "Then you should have calmly said that" Peach said "we all know that sometimes Luigi just needs a little bit of encouragement. You of all people should know that yelling at him doesn't help." "I know" Mario said "but Luigi is always the one who knows what to do in a fire fight. When he didn't know what to do, I panicked. It made me mad that I was scared and I took it out on him." "We have to get him back" Daisy said. "How?" Mario asked "Luigi always came up with the plans, and he is definitely the best shot out of all of us." Daisy wiped her eyes and said "We'll find a way, he's my husband and your little brother. We have to get him back. He was willing to give his life to keep us safe and give us time to come up with a plan, and I've got one." "What is it?" Peach asked. Daisy stood up, strapped her flamethrower on and said "There's no way all of those clones could fit on one ship, so here's my plan. One: follow the army to the ship. Two: when they take off, we follow them with the other one. Three: find and free Luigi. Four: kill anything that tries to stop us and make Tatanga pay." Peach nodded and stood up. She left the room and came back a few minutes later holding a Mossberg pump shotgun and all the shells she could find. She walked over to Daisy and said "let's go kick some alien butt." Mario walked over with his M-240 and five belts. He had Luigi's 30-06 over his shoulder. Daisy filled her pockets with the 30-06 rounds Luigi had left behind and his pocket knife. They started following Tatanga's army. The army led them to a field with two cargo ships. Most of the army loaded onto one ship with Luigi. twenty others climbed onto the second ship. Mario, Peach and Daisy snuck onto the second ship and hid in a storage room, waiting for the ship to fly to Tatanga's ship. None of them said a word on the flight. Daisy was staring at a locket that Luigi had given her. It had a picture of the two of them inside. Mario was holding Luigi's rifle and Peach was just sitting quietly. They felt the ship begin to slow down. Daisy put her locket away, picked up her flamethrower and said "get ready." Peach stood up and nodded. Mario put Luigi's rifle over his shoulder and picked up his M-240. The ship finally stopped. Mario reached for the door handle. "Wait" Daisy said. "Why?" Mario asked. "Give them a few minutes to get off of the ship" Daisy said "that way we can sneak off with no chance of being spotted." "Ok" Mario said. A few minutes later, Mario opened the door slightly and peeked out. The hall was empty. "Ok" Mario said "let's go." They began walking toward the exit of the ship. Peach peaked out the door and saw a single clone. She looked at Mario and Daisy and said "there's only one clone out there." "Luigi usually deals with individuals" Mario said. "None of us are as good a shot as him with the rifle." Daisy said. "I'll try to get him" Mario said. He raised the M-240, took aim and fired two bursts. The clone grabbed its thy, fell and tried to crawl away. Peach ran over to it and shot it in the head with her shotgun. Mario and Daisy walked over to her. "Ok" Mario said "let's go find Luigi." They began walking through the ship, checking the rooms and killing any clones they came across. They came to a room with the door open and they could hear the clones talking inside. "Did you see the way that green guy just walked out and surrendered?" One if them asked. "Yeah" another said "that was pretty selfless." "Do you want to know why I think he did it?" Another one asked. "Sure" one of the others said. "I bet he did it to get away from his annoying brother and his big mouth wife. I know I would do anything to get away from those two." They all laughed. Daisy stepped into the room and cleared her throat. The clones looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces. "Would you be willing to be burned alive to get away from me?" She asked. The clones were silent. "Well you're going to" she said. She raised her flamethrower and sprayed the clones with flames, then she walked out and closed the door. They had been searching for twenty minutes when Mario said "this is gonna take forever." A few minutes later, Peach stopped and said "shhh." She pointed to a door and said "listen." They heard a clone yell "FOR THE LAST TIME! GET ON YOUR CELL PHONE! CALL PRINCESS DAISY! AND TELL HER TO SURRENDER HERSELF!" "FOR THE LAST TIME! NO!" They heard Luigi yell. Then they heard two punches and heard the clone say "you should know, I have orders to do this until you call the princess or until I beat you to death." "Well then, I guess we're gonna be here for a while" they heard Luigi say "'cause I've learned to take a beating over the years." Mario ran forward and shoulder rammed the door open. He ran in, grabbed the clone by the throat and slammed it into the wall. He looked at Luigi, he was tied to a chair. His left eye was blackened and swollen. His nose was bleeding and there was blood running out of the right corner of his mouth. Mario put his gun down, punched the clone in the face and said "how do you like it?!" He backhanded the clone and said "doesn't feel good, does it?!" He saw the clone reach for a pistol in its belt. Mario grabbed the pistol and put it to the clone's head and said "goodnight." He pulled the trigger and dropped the dead clone. Peach and Daisy had untied Luigi. Mario ran over and hugged him tight and said "I'm sorry Weegie! I didn't mean to yell at you. I was scared too and it made me mad that I was scared and I took it out on you. I'm sorry little bro." Luigi hugged him back and said "it's ok bro." When they stepped back, Daisy walked over and kissed Luigi. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm alright" Luigi said. "Good" Daisy said. She wiped the blood off of his face then she gave him the 30-06 ammo and said "you left this at the castle." "Thanks" Luigi said "but it doesn't do me much good without-" "This?" Mario said as he handed Luigi his rifle. "Thanks" Luigi said smiling. Peach walked over and said "now that we're all together again, I think we owe a certain alien a beating." "Yes we do" Luigi said. "And maybe a few bullets or a little fire" Daisy said. "The beating first" Mario said. As they walked through the ship, they came to a large door with an intricate lock. "I wonder what they're hiding behind this door" Mario said. "I don't know" Luigi said "I could probably pick the lock if I had my knife." Daisy pulled his knife out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Thanks" he said smiling. "No problem" Daisy said. Luigi began trying to pick the lock. A few minutes later, Luigi said "almost." They heard a click and Luigi said "got it." He pushed the door open and his jaw dropped. "What?" Daisy asked. Luigi pointed to the room and said "look." She looked inside and saw that the room was full of guns and ammo. "We found the armory" Daisy said smiling. Mario walked in and saw several different light machine guns leaning against a wall. He walked over to them and smiled as he picked up a M-60. He loaded a belt into the gun and put seven over his shoulder. Peach walked over to a pile of shotguns. She picked up a SPAS 12 and loaded it. She stuffed her pockets with as many shells that they could hold. Daisy walked over to a wall of pistols and grabbed a .357 magnum revolver and put it in her belt and filled her pocket with .357 rounds. She walked over to a shelf of flamethrowers and grabbed a brand new M2a1. Luigi walked over to a rack of scoped rifles and picked up a M-14 with a silencer and a scope. He loaded it and filled his pockets with clips. He turned to the others and saw the weapons that they were holding. He smiled and said "ready?" Ready" Mario said. "Same here" Daisy said. "Me too" Peach said. "Ok" Luigi said "let's go get Tatanga." "Hey, Luigi" Daisy said. "Yeah?" He replied. "Wouldn't it make more sense to try to take one of those cargo ships back to the kingdom? That way we would have home field advantage instead of Tatanga having it." "Yes it would make more sense to do that" Luigi said smiling "but how do we fly the ship?" "Maybe it has an autopilot" Mario said "if it does, we might be able to make it fly itself back." "Well then lets go" Luigi said. "First, let's leave him a message" Daisy said. She wrote something on the wall and said "let's go." They went back to the cargo ship and walked to the control room. Mario saw a button that said autopilot. He pushed it and a robotic voice said "destination?" "Uh, Sarasaland." Mario said. "Destination accepted" the voice said. The ship began to fly away. "That was easier than I thought" Mario said. An hour or so later, Tatanga walked to the interrogation room and asked "has he called the princess yet?" He was shocked when he saw the dead clone and the message written on the wall. He walked closer to the message and couldn't believe it when he read "Tatanga, you might want to think about stepping up your security. We took Luigi and went home, dare you to follow us. Princess Daisy." Tatanga walked into the hall and yelled "somebody set a course for the Mushroom Kingdom!"


	3. Counterattack

All characters are owned by Nintendo

In a remote part of Sarasaland Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were trying to set up a defense. They found a tall hill with a river behind it. "This is a good spot" Luigi said "we can hold the high ground and use the river to block our rear flank." "Great" Mario said "can we put this junk down now? It's heavy." "Yeah it is" Luigi said "let's unload and get to work." They all put down the gear and weapons they were carrying from the vault at Peach's castle. Luigi started to plan out positions. "Ok" he said "Daisy I want you about halfway up the hill with the .30 cal. We'll fill some sand bags and make a wall for you. Keep the flamethrower with you." "Got it" Daisy said. "Mario, you set up at the top of the hill on the far left side" Luigi said "keep up the fire but don't let the gun overheat, and keep an eye out for flanking maneuvers." "No problem" Mario said. "How many belts do you have?" Luigi asked. "I have eight from Tatanga's armory and about one and a half from the vault." "Ok" Luigi said "that should be enough." Peach, did you bring the M-16 and your shotgun?" "Sure did" she said. "Good" he said "I want you on top of the hill on the far right" Luigi said "if you run out of M-16 rounds, move down to Daisy's position and use the shotgun." "No problem" she said. Luigi looked at Daisy and said "I forgot to tell you, if you feel like you might be overrun, take the .30 and your flamethrower and fall back to Mario or Peach's position." Ok" she said. "I'll be on top of the hill in the center" Luigi said "hopefully they'll come in small search parties. The silencer on my rifle reduces muzzle flash and makes it very quiet. Until we are spotted, let me do the shooting. Hopefully it will help keep us hidden. Everybody know what to do?" They all nodded. "Ok" Luigi said "let's fill some sand bags and set up the .30 cal." Daisy giggled. "What's so funny?" Mario asked. "Luigi's back with a vengeance" Daisy said "we didn't know what to do without him, and Tatanga won't know what to do now that we have him back." They all laughed a little. Peach and Daisy began filling canvas bags with sand and Mario and Luigi began building the wall. They made it three feet high with a one foot section in the middle for the .30 to sit and for Daisy to see better. They put the .30 caliber in place and Daisy laid down behind it, she set her flamethrower behind the three foot section. Mario climbed up the hill to the left side, He laid down and set up the bipod on the M-60. He piled the belts beside the gun. Luigi laid down in the center of the hill and lined up his clips next to him. He made sure they were standing up to keep the sand out of them. Peach laid down on the right side with the M-16 ready, she lined her clips up the same way Luigi did. She had her shotgun next to her with all the shells in a spare canvas bag. They set up small sandbag walls in front of their positions. "And now we play the waiting game" Daisy thought to herself. Meanwhile, Tatanga landed his ship on the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland border. He sent half of his clones to the Mushroom Kingdom to search and sent the other half to Sarasaland. After fifteen minutes, a clone appeared on the horizon. Luigi took aim and began to squeeze the trigger. When he fired, the clone fell and lay still. Another clone ran over and knelt beside the fallen clone. Luigi shot it in the head, killing it instantly. A third clone ducked behind a rock, pulled out its radio and said "Tatanga, we have two clones down. I did not see Princess Daisy and the others or hear a shot but they have shot two of us." "Where are you?" Tatanga asked. "On the southern plains of Sarasaland, near the bend in the river" the clone said. "I will send reinforcements that way" Tatanga said "in the mean time, search the area and try to find them." "But sir" the clone said "that is suicide." "Find them" Tatanga said "or I will have you shot for insubordination." "Yes sir" the clone said. It stood up and walked out from behind the rock. As soon as it did, Luigi shot it in the head. Soon a group of around thirty clones began to approach them. "Let 'em have it!" Luigi yelled. Mario and Daisy opened fire. All thirty clones were killed in under a minute. "Did we win?" Peach asked. "I don't think so" Luigi said "I have a feeling that a lot more are on their way." A few minutes later, a single clone approached holding a megaphone "Please do not shoot" it said "I was sent with a message. If you lay down your weapons and surrender Princess Daisy to us, none of you will be harmed. What is your answer?" "It's your call Daisy" Peach said "whatever decision you make, we'll support you." Daisy turned to Luigi, smiled and said "put a bullet in his mouth and shut him up. I'll stay here and fight to my last breath." "So will I" Luigi said smiling. "Me too" Mario said. "It's unanimous" Peach said. "What is your answer?" The clone asked again. Luigi took careful aim and fired, the bullet went through the megaphone, into the clone's mouth and out the back of its head. The clone fell to its knees and collapsed face first. "Nice shot" Mario said. "Thanks" Luigi said. A few hundred yards away, four hundred clones were armed and ready but weren't moving forward. Tatanga came on the radio and asked "why are you not attacking?" One of the clones picked up its radio and said "because it is a suicide mission to attack them here." "You outnumber them one hundred to one" Tatanga said "now attack." "No" the clone said "the green one has set up a brilliant defense." "Do not compliment him!" Tatanga yelled "he is the one who stole my flower princess!" "It was not a compliment" The clone said "it is the truth. They have fortified the high ground, there is a heavy machine gun in the middle, protected by sand bags. There is also a light machine gun on top of the hill on the left side to provide cover fire, it also blocks a flank attack. There is a sniper in the center of the hill at the highest point. We know he has an effective range of over one hundred and fifty yards. There is an assault rifle on the right side of the hill to provide medium rang fire and prevents a flank attack. All are protected by small sandbag walls. There is a river behind them so their rear flank is protected and we know Princess Daisy has a flamethrower; so if we survive the hail of bullets and get close to them, we will all be burned alive." "Fine" Tatanga said "find one hundred volunteers and give them heavy weapons and send them toward the hill in a mass attack to try to drive them off of the hill." "Any volunteers?" The clone asked. Eventually one hundred clones stepped forward a few at a time. They were given thirty-seven light machine guns, two flamethrowers, fifty-two assault rifles, three sniper rifles and six shotguns. They began running toward the hill. "Here they come!" Peach yelled. Daisy and Mario opened fire. Peach began firing at groups of clones. Luigi aimed and put the crosshairs on the tank of one of the flamethrowers and fired. The bullet hit the top of the tank. A few seconds later the fuel tank exploded, engulfing several clones around it in flames. Daisy kept up the fire, she focused on clones that came within one hundred yards. Mario kept firing at large groups, moving the barrel side to side slightly. Peach fired at pockets of clones. Luigi finally spotted the other clone with the flamethrower. He shot the clone in the knee, causing it to fall. He quickly shot the flamethrower's fuel tank, causing it to explode and engulf several clones in flames, including one of the counter snipers. After fifteen minutes, there were only eight clones left. They turned and began to run away. "Hold your fire!" Luigi shouted "let them go." Once the clones ran out of sight, Mario turned to Luigi and asked "why did we let them live?" Luigi smiled and said "because they have a story to tell their friends." "Oh I get it" Daisy said "let them get back to the others and spread the word and spread fear." "Bingo" Luigi said. The clones staggered back to the group. "Did you push them off of the hill?" a clone asked excitedly "the others are holding the hill, correct?" One of the returning clones shook his head. "Where are they?" The clone asked. "Dead" the other clone said "they are all dead. None of us made it within fifty yards of them." "We will just wait here" the clone said "when they are walking home, we can surprise them." "Good idea" the other clone said. When it started to get dark, Peach turned to Luigi and asked "can we go home now?" "I don't think it would be a good idea" Luigi said. "Why" Peach asked. "Because" Luigi said "we would have to walk across open desert in the dark, which would make a perfect ambush opportunity. I think we should stay here tonight. We'll take two hour guard shifts. I'll go first." "Ok" Mario said "wake me up in two hours." "Ok" Luigi said. An hour and a half later, it was almost pitch black, the only light was from the moon. Luigi was sitting with his arms crossed and his rifle laying across his lap. He saw slight movement. He quickly grabbed his rifle and pointed it toward the movement. "Luigi, it's me" he heard Daisy say. He set his rifle down as Daisy walked up, set her flamethrower down and sat next to him. "I thought you were asleep" he whispered. "No, I couldn't sleep" she whispered "so I came to keep you company." Luigi smiled and put his arm around her. Daisy laid her head on his shoulder and whispered "the stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" "Yeah they are" Luigi whispered "but, not as beautiful as you." Daisy giggled and kissed his cheek. "I also wanted to thank you" Daisy whispered. "For what?" Luigi whispered. "For all you've done against Tatanga" Daisy whispered "I mean we all know it would be easier for all of us if I just gave myself up, but you're still willing to fight and plan everything out." "Mario and Peach are fighting for you too" Luigi whispered. "I know" Daisy whispered "but I know you fight the hardest. Like when you took a bullet on Tatanga's ship last time. The smartest thing to do would have been to get you out of there and treat your shoulder properly. Instead, you had Mario pry the bullet out with your pocket knife so you could keep fighting. Or yesterday at the mall, you shot two clones in the head with one bullet. I know it must have been a hard shot and stressful shooting so close to my head." Luigi smiled and whispered "you're worth it." "You know" Daisy whispered "the best example is probably this morning, when you walked out and gave yourself up. We both know they might have shot you the second you cleared the doorway. Plus when we came to rescue you, I overheard you say that you would rather be beaten to death than tell me to surrender myself." "I would have rather been beat to death than have you give yourself up" Luigi whispered "I love you more than anything in this world, Daisy. I'd gladly die to keep you safe." Daisy was surprised. She knew Luigi loved her, but she never thought she would hear him say that. "Really?" Daisy whispered. Luigi smiled and whispered "really." Daisy smiled and whispered "I love you so much." "I love you too" Luigi whispered. They kissed and Daisy laid her head back on his shoulder. They heard a splash in the river behind them. Luigi grabbed his rifle, stood up and spun around. Daisy grabbed her flamethrower and strapped it on as she stood up and turned around. "I can't see anything" Daisy whispered "it's too dark." "Give us a little light" Luigi whispered. Daisy pointed her flamethrower up and fired a short burst of flames. The light from the flames revealed two clones trying to cross the river. Luigi fired at them, killing one and hitting the other in the leg. He ran down and grabbed the wounded clone and dragged it back up the hill. Daisy drew her .357 and put it to the clones head and said "It would be wise to tell us what we want to know." "How many others are out there?" Luigi asked. "It was just the two of us" the clone said. "Why were you attempting a flanking maneuver with only two of you?" Luigi asked. "It was not an attack" the clone said "we were sent here to capture Princess Daisy. We hoped you would all be asleep." "How stupid do you think we are?" Luigi asked. The clone tried to grab Daisy's pistol. She pulled it away from the clone. Luigi put the barrel of his rifle to the back of the clone's head and said "I should kill you right now." "No" Daisy said "he isn't worth the bullet." She pistol-whipped the clone in the forehead, knocking it unconscious. "What do we do with him now?" Luigi asked. "Toss him in the river" Daisy said "it flows out of Sarasaland, away from the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi dragged the clone back down the hill and threw it in the river and watched it float away until it was out of sight. He climbed back up to Daisy, glanced at his watch and said "it's Mario's turn to stand guard." "And I think it's time we get some sleep" Daisy said "who knows what Tatanga will try tomorrow." Luigi walked over to Mario and shook him and said "wake up." Mario swatted at Luigi and tried to roll over. Luigi shook him harder and said "get up, Mario. It's your turn to stand guard." Mario opened his eyes slightly and looked at him. "Come on Mario" Luigi said "I want to get some sleep." Mario stretched and sat up. "Are you awake enough to stay up?" Luigi asked. Mario yawned and said "no promises." "Go splash some water on your face from the river" Luigi said. Mario staggered down the hill, knelt down and stuck his face in the water. He quickly stood up and said "that water is cold, I'm awake now." "Good" Luigi said "keep a sharp look out, we already had two clones try to sneak up on us." "Ok" Mario said. He sat down and laid his M-60 across his lap. Luigi went back to his spot in the center of the hill. He found Daisy already asleep with her flamethrower next to her. Luigi set his rifle down, laid next to her, put his arm around her and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Tatanga called the lead clone on the radio and asked "was the midnight raid successful?" "I do not think so" The clone replied. "What do you mean?" Tatanga asked. "The clones we sent never returned" the clone said "and we saw flames from a flamethrower." Tatanga sighed and said "I want one hundred and fifty of you to attack them at sunrise. I do not care how you select the ones who attack. I will expect news of the attack in the morning." A few hours later, Daisy woke up to someone shaking her. She looked up and saw Peach standing over her. "Wake up Daisy" she said "it's your turn to stand guard." "Ok" Daisy said. She slid out from under Luigi's arm, trying not to wake him. She stood up, stretched and picked her flamethrower up by one of the straps and carried it to her position with the .30 caliber. She set it down behind the three foot section of the wall, sat down and started scanning the horizon. When the sun started to come up, she saw a large group of clones approaching them. She began firing on them with the .30 cal. Mario, Luigi and Peach were jolted out of their sleep. When they saw Daisy firing and the clones approaching, they immediately grabbed their weapons and began firing. Within ten minutes they had beaten the clone's advance back. "How are you guys doing on ammo?" Luigi asked. "I've got a little over two belts left" Mario said. "I've got one more belt for the .30 caliber" Daisy said "but a full fuel tank on my flamethrower and thirty-six .357 rounds." "How about you, Peach?" Luigi asked. "I've got two magazines left for the M-16 and about fifty shotgun shells." "What about you Luigi?" Mario asked. "I've got three twenty round clips left" Luigi said. "That's not good, is it?" Mario asked. "No it's not" Luigi said "we've got enough ammo to repel one maybe two more assaults. I hate to say it, but we need to get outta here, or we could try to go gather ammo from the dead clones, but we still need food." Daisy looked at Luigi and said "Luigi, you set up a great defense here and there can't be too many clones left. Can you think of a plan to get us supplies and let us hold this position?" Luigi thought for a minute and said "Ok, here's what we're gonna do: Mario, me and you are going to go out to the bodies and try to gather ammo. Daisy keep us covered with the .30, Peach you stay put." They all nodded and Mario and Luigi started cautiously walking forward. Luigi found six clips for his M-14 and four M-16 clips. He also grabbed two radios. Mario found three belts for the M-60. They heard the .30 caliber firing. Luigi looked at Daisy's angle of fire and saw a small group of clones approaching them. "Time to go!" Luigi said. They began running back to the hill. Daisy killed the last few clones as they reached the base of the hill. Luigi brought Peach the M-16 ammo before going back to his spot. Mario climbed back to his position and piled the belts. "Now that that's done" Luigi said "we need to move on to the food. The river leads to a bridge that goes to a back entrance to Daisy's castle. Any volunteers to go get food and water?" "I'll go" Mario said. "I'll go too" Peach said. Luigi tossed Mario one of the radios and said "switch it to channel three, you guys be careful. If you run into trouble, call me on the radio and we'll come back you up." "What about the hill?" Peach asked. "This is a good position" Daisy said "but you and Mario are more important than a hill." "Ok" Peach said "we'll be back soon." When Mario and Peach left, Luigi began scanning the desert with his scope, while Daisy cleaned the .30 caliber. While they were walking along the river, Peach turned to Mario and asked "how long do you think this will go on?" "Daisy's castle is about a mile and a half from here" Mario said. "That's not what I meant" Peach said "I mean how long do you think Tatanga will keep this up?" "Oh" Mario said "well, the first time we beat Tatanga's army, he left us alone for a little over a year. After the second time, we got a year and a half of peace. Maybe if we beat him again, he'll give up for good." "Why did you say if?" Peach asked. "What?" Mario asked. "You said if we beat Tatanga this time. Don't you mean when we beat him?" "Yeah" Mario said "that's what I meant. By the way, how come you never asked that about Bowser?" "Because when we have to fight Bowser, there aren't bullets flying around us" Peach said "and because you, Luigi and Daisy have never been shot while fighting Bowser." "I see your point" Mario said. When they got to Daisy's castle, they went to the kitchen. Peach began making sandwiches while Mario filled water bottles. When they had twelve sandwiches and sixteen water bottles, they packed them into a bag and began to head back to the hill. When they were coming close, they could hear gun fire. "Let's go!" Mario said. He dropped the bag and began running. Peach picked up the bag and followed him. When they came within sight of the hill, they saw the clones charging it. The clones were coming close to the base of the hill. Daisy was standing up, spraying the clones with her flamethrower. Luigi was firing on them with Peach's M-16. Mario began firing into the clones with his M-60. Peach ran closer, dropped the bag and began firing her shotgun at them. With Mario and Peach's help, they were able to push the clones back and force them to retreat. Peach picked the food bag up and she and Mario climbed the hill. They saw that Luigi and Daisy both had several scrapes and tears in their clothes from bullets grazing them, but neither of them were seriously hit. "What happened?" Mario asked. "After you two left, they began coming in small groups" Luigi said "we easily killed them with the .30 cal and sniper rifle, but then they came together in a mass attack. They were coming too fast for me to use my rifle, so I grabbed the M-16. Then the .30 ran out of ammo, which gave the clones an advantage and they quickened their pace. Daisy started firing at them with the .357, when they got too close she switched to her flamethrower. They were about to overrun us when you guys showed up and helped push them back. I should've known better than to think we could hold the hill with just two people." Mario stepped forward, hugged his brother and said "It's not your fault Weegie. You just had your mind set on how to keep us fed and supplied instead of holding the hill." He stepped back and asked "why didn't you call us when they attacked?" Luigi held up his radio, which had a bullet hole in it. "We brought sandwiches and water bottles" Peach said holding up the bag. After they had eaten, Mario called them together and said "I know this is Luigi's thing but, I've got an idea. There can't be very many clones left. I think we should resupply from the dead clones and attack. We have a flamethrower, a shotgun, a light machine gun and an assault rifle. I think we can pull it off." "Who's gonna use the assault rifle?" Luigi asked. "You" Mario said "bring your rifle with you, but use the M-16. If we can wipe out Tatanga's army, he might give up or come fight us himself. We all know that hasn't turned out very good for him in the past." "Sounds like a plan" Luigi said "what do you think, girls?" "Sounds good" Daisy said "I've been waiting for the opportunity to roast a few aliens." "I like it" Peach said. "First" Luigi said "we need to go gather bullets." "For our guns?" Peach asked. "No, any bullets will do" Luigi said "I've got an idea." They gathered all the ammo they could find and Luigi ripped the sleeve off of one of the clone's shirts. They went back to the hill and piled the bullets. Luigi began pulling the bullets out of the casings and pouring the gun powder into the empty water bottles then dropping the bullets in. Once the bottles were filled with powder and bullets, he cut a small hole in the side and put a strip of the clone's sleeve in the hole. He gave four to Mario, four to Peach and four to Daisy and kept four. "Ok" Luigi said "light the cloth, it's the fuse, then throw the bottle at the clones. It will act like a grenade." They began sneaking toward the clones. When they were about forty yards away, Luigi lit the fuse on one of his bombs and threw it into the clones. When it went off, over a dozen clones were killed and several others were wounded. Mario, Peach and Daisy began lighting and throwing their bombs. After they had thrown all of their bombs, there were only about fifty clones left uninjured. After the last bomb was thrown, Luigi put his M-14 over his shoulder, picked up the M-16 and said "alright, let's go get 'em!"


	4. They Got Daisy

All characters are owned by Nintendo

Mario ran toward the clones first, laying down thick layers of lead. Daisy was close behind, burning anything that looked like an alien. Luigi and Peach followed close behind. Within five minutes they had killed the remaining clones. Luigi smiled and said "we did it." Suddenly, another ship touched down about a hundred yards from them. "I think you spoke too soon, sweetie" Daisy said. "Everyone makes mistakes" Luigi said. Clones began charging them. Another ship landed on the other side of them and clones began charging them from both ways. They began firing at the approaching clones on both sides. Some of the clones didn't have guns, instead they had knives and a few had machetes. Daisy was spraying the clones with flames, when the flames from her flamethrower suddenly stopped. She heard what sounded like running water behind her. She looked and saw that the fuel line that ran from the fuel tank to the gun had been cut. The clone that cut the fuel line put its knife to her throat and asked "what are you going to do now?" "This" Daisy said as she elbowed the clone in the face. The clone took a step back. Daisy spun around and hit the clone over the head with the flamethrower, knocking it out. She took the fuel tank off, dropped it and drew her .357. When the other clones saw that she could no longer use her flamethrower, they began charging her and trying to capture her. After Daisy had fired the sixth shot, she opened the chamber to reload, suddenly a clone tried to grab her. She pistol whipped it then she punched another. She dropped the pistol and picked up the knife the clone that had cut the fuel line dropped. She began stabbing and slashing the clones. One of the clones snuck up behind her, put a rope around her neck and began pulling it, choking her. She dropped the knife and tried to grab the rope, but a clone grabbed her right arm and another clone grabbed her left. They pulled her hands away from the rope. "L…Lu…Luigi, Luigi" she said weakly He couldn't hear her over the sounds of the fight. Daisy stomped on the foot of the clone choking her. It loosened the rope just long enough for her to yell "LUIGI!" He looked and saw what was happening. He started running toward her, but several clones blocked his path. He began spraying them with the M-16. The gun stopped firing and he heard a click. He reached for a new clip, only to realize he was out of spare clips for the M-16. He dropped it and took his M-14 off of his shoulder and began shooting the clones. The clone choking Daisy regained its composure and pulled the rope tighter than before. Several clones began dragging her towards one of the ships as she started getting lightheaded. They dragged her up the ramp, onto the ship as she started to lose consciousness. Once Daisy was on the ship, almost all of the other clones retreated back to the ships and flew away. Once Mario, Luigi and Peach had killed the clones that stayed behind. Luigi looked around and said "Where's Daisy? Who helped her?" "Helped her do what?" Mario asked. "So you guys didn't save her either?" Luigi asked. "Save her from what, Luigi?" Peach asked. "The clones" Luigi said "I saw a group of clones dragging her toward a ship with a rope around her neck." "We didn't see her Luigi" Peach said. Luigi walked over to Daisy's flamethrower and .357, dropped to his knees and began to cry. Mario and Peach walked over to him. Mario knelt down, put his arm around Luigi and said "don't worry bro, we'll get her back." "How?" Luigi asked "they took off in the ships." "We have the ship we used to escape when we rescued you" Peach said. "Yeah, but we don't know how to fly it" Luigi said "or where Tatanga's ship is." "He does" Mario said pointing to a clone that was wounded and trying to crawl away. Luigi stood up and walked over to the clone. He grabbed it and rolled it onto its back. "I heard what you said" the clone said "why should I take you to Tatanga?" Mario picked up the knife Daisy had dropped, walked over to the clone and said "it would be in your best interest to take us." "If you kill me, you'll never make it to Tatanga" The clone said. "Who said anything about killing you?" Mario asked tilting the knife side to side "you can live through a lot of cutting. Now, are you gonna take us?" "Fine, I will take you" the clone said "but, I need help getting to the driver's seat." "We can arrange that" Mario said. Mario and Luigi dragged the clone to the ship and into the cockpit. Peach followed, carrying their guns. The clone began flying the ship toward Tatanga's ship. Meanwhile, Daisy's eyes slowly opened. She recognized the walls and knew she was on one of Tatanga's ships. She couldn't remember how she had gotten into the small room she was in but, she had a terrible headache. She tried to rub her temples to ease the pain, only to find out that her hands were tied together behind her back; and there was rope wrapped around her stomach and elbows, pinning her arms to her torso. She tried to stand up but realized her ankles were tied together too. "Well, this is just great" Daisy said sarcastically. The door opened and a clone walked into the room. "So you are finally awake" the clone said "did you have a nice nap?" Daisy just glared at the clone. "You are not so tough now, are you?" the clone asked. "Come over here and find out" Daisy said. "No thank you" the clone said "I came to inform you that your groom to be is very happy that you are coming." "My groom to be?" Daisy asked. "Yes" the clone said "Tatanga is very pleased." "I'd rather die than marry him" Daisy said "besides, I'm already married." "That is no problem" the clone said "we left the green guy back in Sarasaland with no way to follow us. If you want everything to be legal, we will fill out the divorce papers when we reach the main ship. In the mean time, just sit here and relax." The clone left and shut the door. When the transport reached the main ship, two clones came into Daisy's room and dragged her out. They dragged her through the ship into a large dining room and put her in a chair at the end of a large table. Tatanga walked in and sat at the other end of the table and said "hello my precious flower." Daisy glared at him and said "drop dead." "Now, that's not nice" Tatanga said. "Neither is kidnapping me and trying to kill my family" Daisy said. "Well" Tatanga said "I knew you would not leave the green guy willingly, so I-" "Luigi" Daisy interrupted. "Excuse me?" Tatanga said. "His name is Luigi" Daisy said. "Whatever" Tatanga said "you will forget all about him after we are married." "What makes you think I'll marry a jerk like you?" Daisy asked. "What other choice do you have?" Tatanga asked smiling. "Wait until Luigi and Mario come to kill you" Daisy said. "They have no way to get here" Tatanga said "so they will not come." "Just wait" Daisy said "they'll find a way, only this time I think you'll get a bullet instead of a beating." "I know the perfect place for you to wait" Tatanga said. He turned to two clones standing by the door and said "lock her in a holding cell. No food or water until she agrees to marry me." "Yes sir" one of the clones said. They grabbed Daisy and dragged her out of the room. They took her to the prison wing and threw her into a small cell. Daisy sat up and said "just wait until I get free, you'll pay for that." The clones slammed the door and left. A few minutes later, a clone walked in with a bandage on its right arm from its shoulder to the tips of its fingers. "Do you remember me?" the clone asked. "Should I?" Daisy asked. "You burned my arm almost to the bone" the clone said. "Well" Daisy said "you deserved it for trying to kill my family." The clone stepped forward and kicked her in the stomach as hard as it could and said "you deserved that, and a lot more, for what you did to me and all of the other clones that you burned." Daisy coughed and said "when Luigi breaks me out of here, I'll make your entire body match your arm." "Since the green guy cannot reach the ship, I do not think you will get your hands on a flamethrower" the clone said. Then it kicked her in the chest and left. "Please hurry, Luigi" Daisy said. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi and Peach were approaching Tatanga's ship. While checking for clones on the ship, Mario had found a small armory. He grabbed all the belts he could find. Then he brought spare clips and shotgun shells to Luigi and Peach. "Where did you get these?" Luigi asked. "In a small armory" Mario said. "I see, where is the armory?" Luigi asked. "By the cargo hold" Mario said "why?" "I've got an Idea" Luigi said. He set his rifle down and walked toward the armory. He came back with a flamethrower and two automatic pistols. "I think I know why you have a flamethrower" Mario said "but, what's with the pistols?" "Part of my plan" Luigi said. When they docked the ship, a clone's voice came on the ship's radio and asked "what is your cargo?" Luigi used his best Tatanga voice to say "another prisoner, we captured the green guy." "Well done" the clone said "but, you sound strange." Luigi thought for a second, then he said "the prisoner punched me in the throat when we tried to capture him." "I am sorry to hear that" the clone said "we are sending a squad to help escort the green guy to the prison wing. Have you restrained him?" "Yes" Luigi said "his hands are secured behind his back." Luigi ran to the door with a pistol in each hand, he put his hands behind his back and waited. The door opened and ten clones began walking toward him. He immediately brought his hands in front of him and opened fire with both pistols. All ten clones were dead in just seconds. Luigi walked back to Mario and Peach and said "we're in." He strapped the flamethrower on and set the gun on top of the fuel tank. He picked up his M-14 and said "ready?" "Ready" Peach said. "Let's go get Daisy" Mario said. They began sneaking through the ship, looking for Daisy. Meanwhile, two clones walked into Daisy's cell and began dragging her out. They dragged her back to the dinning room again. Mario saw two clones come out of a room and start walking away. He raised his M-60 and was about to pull the trigger, when one of the clones said "I cannot wait to see this. Tatanga said he is finally going to break her this time." "Come on" Mario said "let's follow them. They should lead us to Daisy." Luigi and Peach nodded and they began following the clones. In the dinning room, Tatanga was waiting as the clones brought Daisy in. "Hello" Tatanga said. "What do you want now?" Daisy asked "I already gave you my answer." "I wanted to tell you that I am no longer giving you a choice" Tatanga said "you WILL be my wife, even if it means spending the rest of your life in chains." Tatanga stood up and said "I am going to go get ready for the wedding. You two get her old wedding ring off." The two clones that the others were following walked in. Tatanga looked at them and said "You two, help get her wedding ring off." "Yes sir" one of them said. Two clones held her down while the other two tried to get her ring off. Daisy closed her left hand into a fist. The clones tried to pry her hand open, but she wouldn't budge. One of the clones trying to pry her hand open sighed and said "keep trying, I am going to go find something to cut her ring off." "Hurry" one of the other clones said. The clone walked out of the room, toward Mario, Luigi and Peach. As soon as it was out of sight of the other clones, Luigi stepped out of the shadows and hit it in the back of the head with his rifle, knocking it out. The clone trying to pull Daisy's ring off was finally starting to pry her hand open. Suddenly the clone's hand went limp and the clone fell next to her. She looked and saw a bullet hole in the back of its head. Daisy smiled, looked up at the other two clones and said "guess who's here." The clones began to look around. Peach walked in, pointed her shotgun at one of the clones and said "let her go, now!" The clone pulled Daisy in front of it and said "if you shoot me, you will kill her." Peach turned and shot the other clone. The clone holding Daisy put a knife to her throat and said "that was not smart. Did you forget that I am holding Princess Daisy?" "It's called a distraction" Peach said smiling. The clone felt someone tap it on the shoulder. It turned around and immediately Mario punched it in the face. The clone raised the knife to stab him. Suddenly a bullet hit the clone in the hand, sending the knife flying across the room. Mario grabbed the clone by the throat, pulled it off of Daisy and threw it back a few feet. Daisy fell when Mario pulled the clone away from her. Luigi walked into the room with his rifle pointed at the clone. Daisy looked at the clone and said "helps to have a sharpshooter, doesn't it?" Luigi walked over to Daisy, pulled out his pocket knife and cut her free. He helped her up and asked "are you ok?" Daisy stretched her arms and said "yeah, I'm ok." She kissed him and said "thanks." She turned to Mario and Peach and said "thank you too." Luigi took the flamethrower off, held it out toward Daisy and said "I brought you a homecoming present." Daisy smiled, strapped the flamethrower on and said "thanks sweetie." The clone stood up and tried to run away. Daisy pointed her flamethrower at it and fired a burst of flames, burning the clone. "It's good to be back" Daisy said.


	5. The Home Front

All characters are owned by Nintendo

Daisy pointed to a door and said "Tatanga went through that door." "Then let's go get him" Mario said. "Sounds good" Peach said "I think we owe him a punch or two." "Not this time" Luigi said "this time, we owe him a bullet or a shotgun shell or a little napalm. Right Daisy?" "I like it" Daisy said smiling. They walked over to the door and Mario tried to open it, but it was locked. He stepped back and kicked the door, but it didn't open. "Let me try" Luigi said. Mario stepped out of the way. Luigi got a running start and shoulder rammed the door. The door swung open, revealing several dozen clones. Luigi quickly moved out of the doorway and behind the wall and said "the welcoming committee is waiting." Daisy moved to the side of the doorway. She pointed her flamethrower into the hallway and began spraying it with flames. After fifteen seconds or so, she stopped and peeked around the corner. All of the clones were dead or had run away. Daisy smiled and said "clear." They began cautiously walking down the hallway. They saw a single clone duck into a side room and shut the door. Mario walked over to the door, opened it and pointed his M-60 inside. The clone inside had a bandage from its shoulder to its fingers. When Daisy saw it, she walked to the doorway and pushed the barrel of Mario's gun down. "This one's mine" she said "I owe him something." She stepped into the room and pointed her flamethrower at it. "Hello Princess" the clone said "that is a nice flamethrower. No hard feelings about earlier, right?" "Nah" Daisy said "but, I don't want to make myself a lair, so..." She fired a burst of flames, burning the clone. She walked out and closed the door. "What was that about?" Peach asked. "I'll explain later" Daisy said. Meanwhile, Tatanga was talking to a clone who had been in almost every fight and managed to survive. "What can you tell me about the defenses the green guy organized?" Tatanga asked. "Almost anything you want to know" the clone said "why?" "Because I am amazed at how well they worked" Tatanga said "they were outnumbered one hundred to one several times, yet they were still able to repel our assaults. I you take two hundred other clones and take and hold Princess Peach's castle. Understand?" "Yes sir" the clone said. "Good" Tatanga said "base your defense on the green guy's defense when he held off our entire force, until the fake surrender. Understand?" "Yes sir" the clone said. "Good" Tatanga said "you are promoted to Major. Take whatever you need out of the armory to supply your troops. I want at least three machine gun emplacements." "Yes sir" the clone said. "On your way" Tatanga said. The clone left to gather its forces and weapons. A little while later, a clone staggered into the room Tatanga was in. The clone had several buckshot pellets embedded in its arm. "They are here" it said. Tatanga handed him a piece of paper and said "give them this message." The clone walked back out with its hands in the air "I have a message for you from Tatanga" it said. "What is it?" Peach asked. The clone looked at the paper and read "you are so busy trying to get revenge on me that you left your homes unguarded. Princess Peach's castle now belongs to me. It is protected by a defense based on the green guy's defenses. There is a ship and a pilot waiting in the docking area if you would like to attempt to reclaim your home. Signed Tatanga." Luigi walked over to the clone, put the barrel of his rifle to its head and said "take us to the armory. If you're gonna take my ideas, we're gonna take all ammunition we want." The clone led them to the armory and they grabbed all the ammunition they could carry. Then they had the clone lead them to the hangar. He led them to the waiting ship. Peach stayed in the cockpit with the pilot while Mario, Luigi and Daisy searched the ship for other clones. After they searched the entire ship, they all came into the cockpit. "Ok" Mario said "take us to Peach's castle." "No" Luigi said "we don't want them to see us coming. The element of surprise can hold a huge advantage. Take us to the fields a few miles south of the castle. Don't fly over the castle or near it." "Yes sir" The clone said. The ship landed in an open field, once Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy got off, the ship flew away. They started walking toward the castle. They saw a clone with a flamethrower standing in the open at the edge of the castle grounds. "That wasn't in your defense, Luigi" Daisy said. "No" Luigi said "but it's gonna come in handy." He shot the clone in the head, then he walked over and dragged it out of sight. He looked at Daisy and said "that's a full fuel tank on the flamethrower, right?" "Yes" Daisy said. "So you don't need this one?" Luigi asked. "No" Daisy said. "Good" Luigi said smiling. He walked closer to the castle carrying the flamethrower in one hand and his rifle in the other. The others followed him, wondering why he had the flamethrower. When they were close enough, Luigi set the flamethrower down and began looking the castle over through his scope. "They copied my defense alright" Luigi said "I can see the sniper on top of the tower. They also added a few things. Including three machine gun nests. Luckily, they knocked a few trees down so we have cover when we get close. We just need a distraction." "What's the distraction?" Mario asked. "This" Luigi said as he picked up the flamethrower. He threw it as close to the machine gun nests as he could, then he took aim and shot the fuel tank, causing it to explode. "Now" Luigi said. They all ran forward and dove behind one of the logs. "You probably need to take out the sniper first" Daisy said "he poses more of an immediate threat than the machine gunners." "Good call" Luigi said "let's just hope he didn't spot us." Luigi sat up and put his elbow on the log to steady his rifle. He took aim and began to squeeze the trigger. He fired and the sniper fell off of the tower. Another clone sniper fired at him from a top floor window. He missed, but the bullet hit the log sending splinters and woodchips flying everywhere. A large chip hit Luigi in the forehead. He quickly ducked behind the log and covered the wound with his hand as blood started running down his forehead. Daisy crawled over to him, took his hat off and pulled his hand away from his forehead. "It's not too bad" she said. She tore a strip off of the bottom of her shirt and tied it around his head tightly, covering the wound and stopping the bleeding. She put his hat back on his head and said "that should do it for now." "Thanks" Luigi said. "You're welcome" Daisy said. Mario pointed his M-60 at the window that the shot came from and pulled the trigger, peppering the window. The clone fell out of the window. "Nice shooting, bro" Luigi said. "Thanks" Mario said smiling. Luigi peeked over the log, looked the castle over. He laid back the log and said "ok, if they copied my defense, we know there are at least two light machine guns on the middle floor. I don't know if they put a heavy machine gun in the bottom window since there are three out front. We've killed two snipers, but there could be more hidden in the windows. Honestly, I'm not quite sure of anything about the defense this time since they have so many clones. I do know the main weakness behind the defense, luckily they didn't figure it out." "What is it?" Mario asked. Luigi smiled slightly and said "there are no windows on the ground floor in the back of the castle, right?" "Right" Mario said "so?" "So" Luigi said "if we can get to the back of the castle and stay against the wall, we will be under their range of fire. The only way they can fire on us would be to lean out the window and expose themselves to our fire. Once we get around back, we break the door open and clear the room with the flamethrower. Once we do that, they'll probably come running; so we shut the back door and wedge it shut, then dig in to defend that room. Once we kill the clones who rush us, we move through and clear one room at a time. Luckily, we know that castle a lot better than they do. Does that sound like a plan?" "Sounds good to me" Daisy said. "Sounds good to me too" Mario said "but, how do we get past the machine guns to get around the castle." "Yeah" Luigi said "I haven't figured that part out yet." "What are the nests made of?" Peach asked. "Two are made of sticks and logs the other is just a sandbag wall like Daisy had in Sarsaland." Luigi said "it looks like they threw them together quickly. I can easily kill the gunner behind the sandbag wall, and the M-60 can easily punch through those sticks or the flamethrower can burn them if we can get close enough. But, since they know we're here now, we can't lean over the log to shoot without getting our heads shot off." "So we just need a distraction" Daisy said. "I'll do it" Peach said "I'll be the distraction." "I couldn't ask you to do that" Luigi said. "You didn't ask me" Peach said "I volunteered. Besides, you just said that your guns could take care of the machine guns. So if I run to that log over there, can you three shoot all at once?" "I think we can do that" Daisy said. Peach got ready to run. "Wait" Mario said. Peach looked at him and said "what?" Mario kissed her and said "be careful." Peach nodded. "Hang on Peach" Luigi said "before she goes, let's plan out targets. I'll take the middle, Daisy you burn the closest one it looks like it's in range and Mario you get the far one. Ok Peach, whenever you're ready." She stood up and began running. All three machine guns fired on her. She dove behind a log as Mario, Luigi and Daisy all sat up and fired on the nests, destroying them and killing the gunners. "Peach, are you ok?" Mario called. "A bullet scraped my leg" she said "but it's not bad." "I'll go check on her" Daisy said "cover me." "Ok" Luigi said "wait until I say go, ok?" "No problem" Daisy said. "Take care of the second floor bro" Luigi said. "You got it" Mario said. He began firing at the windows on the second floor, while Luigi fired on the top floor windows. "Go!" Luigi said. Daisy ran and dove behind the log beside Peach. She checked the wound on Peach's leg and said "you're ok. Do you want a bandage?" "No, that's ok" Peach said "I don't think I need one." "Ok" Daisy said "then let's get back over to Mario and Luigi." "Ok" Peach said. Daisy turned to the brothers and said "alright boys, give us some cover fire. We're coming back." "No problem" Mario said. He and Luigi began firing at the windows again. Peach and Daisy ran back to them and ducked behind the log. "Ok" Luigi said "time to get around back." "Don't we need a distraction?" Mario asked. "No" Luigi said "we'll just fire on the windows like we did to cover the girls. They should duck to avoid the fire, when they do we make a run for it." "Ok" Mario said. They opened fire on the windows, then they ran around the castle and stood against the walls. "let's get inside" Peach said. Mario walked to the back door and got ready to kick it open, while Daisy stood ready with the flamethrower. Mario kicked the door open and jumped out of the way. As soon as he cleared the doorway, Daisy raised her flamethrower and looked inside, but the room was empty. She cautiously walked in and checked the room. "I don't see anybody" Daisy said. The others walked in. Suddenly a clone with a knife ran out of the shadows. It ran over to Daisy and swung the knife at her, cutting her left arm. Luigi pointed his rifle toward the clone and pulled the trigger. He heard a click, he stepped forward and smacked the clone in the face with the stock of his rifle as hard as he could. The clone stumbled back and fell. Peach turned her shotgun toward it and fired, killing it. Luigi turned his attention to Daisy's arm. He looked the wound over then he put his hand on it and applied pressure to slow the bleeding. "How bad is it?" Daisy asked. "It's a little deep" Luigi said "but, you'll be ok. We just need to bandage it." He ripped off the bottom half of his left sleeve and tied it around her arm tightly, covering the wound. "Is that too tight?" Luigi asked. "No, it's ok" she said "thanks." "You're welcome" Luigi said. "We need to hurry up and clear the castle" Mario said "before you two rip your shirts to pieces for bandages." "Funny" Luigi said as he reloaded his rifle. "Well, let's get going" Peach said. "I can't believe they haven't charged us yet." Luigi said "they had to have heard Peach's shotgun." "Maybe they've learned" Daisy said "if they copied your defense, that means they've learned from it. They might have learned that attacking us in a room with one way in and one way out is suicide. Think about it, we've probably killed close to a thousand clones and all they've managed to do is wound us a few times. If it were the other way around, wouldn't you be hesitant to attack?" "When you put it that way, yes I would" Luigi said "that must be their plan." "What?" Mario asked. "They want to make us attack them" Luigi said "when we dig in and play the defensive side, we can beat their superior numbers. Which means, if they copy my defenses and dig in, they still have superior numbers, more weapons and more firepower. This time, they also have the high ground, cover and the ability to destroy Peach's castle." He looked at Peach and said "Peach, this is your home, you grew up here, you've spent your whole life here and still live here. We've already shot out most of the windows on the front. I'll leave it up to you if we attack or not." Peach smiled slightly and said "It's a no brainer. If I have to choose between the possibility of losing my castle or the possibility of losing Daisy, the castle loses. Let's hit them hard with everything we've got." "Ok" Luigi said "here's what we're gonna do: Peach, you're up front. You know the castle better than any of us and the shotgun is good for up close work. Mario I want you right behind her, she's the leader you're the heavy hitter. Peach picks which rooms to hit first, you help clear them. Daisy, you stay in the back If anybody tries to attack us from behind, burn 'em. I'll kinda move around and help whoever needs it. Sound good?" "Sounds good to me" Peach said. She walked over to the door and opened it. She looked out and immediately slammed it, turned around and said "they're, uh…they're here." "What?" Mario asked. "The clones are waiting right outside the door" Peach said. "Step aside" Mario said. Peach moved out of the way and Mario began spraying the door with his M-60. Once the bullets had torn the door apart, Mario stopped and Daisy stepped up and sprayed flames into the hallway. "Well" Peach said "they tried to ambush us, but it didn't quite work." Mario patted Luigi's back and said "they tried to copy Luigi, but there's no substitute for the real thing." "Thanks bro" Luigi said "let's go." "I'll go first." Mario said. He stepped into the hallway and looked around. "All clear" he said "let's get these jerks out of here. You're up front Peach." Peach walked down the hallway and the others followed in the order Luigi had told them. They checked every room, but didn't find any clones anywhere. "What's going on?" Mario asked "where are they?" "I don't know" Luigi said. When they reached the main hall, they found the clones all standing together. The clone in front stepped forward and said "please do not shoot. We are not willing to die for Tatanga's love lust." Peach lowered her shotgun and said "get out of my castle, now!" One of the clones drew a pistol and fired, hitting Mario in his left thy. Luigi raised his rifle and fired, killing the clone. "NOW!" the lead clone said. The clones raised their weapons and began firing. Mario and Peach dove behind a couch and Peach started to bandage Mario's leg. Daisy turned a table on its side and ducked behind it. Luigi dove behind a chair and began returning fire. "Daisy, stay down until I give the word!" Luigi yelled. "Got it" Daisy replied. When Peach finished bandaging Mario's leg, they began firing too. Once most of the clones were wounded or dead, Luigi ducked behind the chair and yelled "Daisy! NOW!" Daisy stood up and began spraying the clones with flames. Once all the clones were dead, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy stood up. Luigi saw one clone alive and hiding behind the bodies of three other dead clones. He walked over, grabbed the clone by the throat, picked it up and threw it into the center of the room. Peach walked over and pointed her shotgun at its head. "Not yet" Luigi said. He walked over to the clone and asked "do you want to live?" "Yes sir" the clone said. "Then here's what's gonna happen" Luigi said "you're gonna get on your radio and tell Tatanga that you captured Daisy and killed us. Then you're going to tell him to come to the castle. If it all goes smooth, we'll let you live. If you try to warn him or anything like that, we will-" "I'll burn you" Daisy interrupted "I'll take my flamethrower, start at your feet and slowly move up your body until you're nothing but ash. Do you understand me?" "Yes ma'am" The clone said. "Good" Daisy said "now get your radio and do what he told you to do." The clone quickly grabbed its radio and said "Tatanga." "Yes?" Tatanga said "what is your status?" "The mission was a success" The clone said "we have killed the plumbers and the pink princess." "Excellent" Tatanga said "and what about Princess Daisy?" "She has been captured and disarmed" the clone said "we have her locked in a bedroom and are awaiting your arrival." "Outstanding" Tatanga said "I will be there within the hour." The clone looked at Luigi and said "what now, sir?" "Give me your radio" Luigi said. The clone held its radio out toward Luigi. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket. Luigi turned to Peach and asked "can you and Daisy take him and lock him in a room?" "Sure" Peach said "come on Daze." They dragged the clone away and locked it in a broom closet. "What are we gonna do when Tatanga gets here?" Mario asked. "I've got an idea that will insure that he will never pull this stunt again" Luigi said "I'll explain when the girls get back." "Ok" Mario said. When Peach and Daisy came back, Luigi called them all together and said "ok, when he walks into the castle, I'm gonna shoot him in the knee. Mario, you and me are gonna guard the exits. Peach, you keep you shotgun pointed at him so he won't move. Daisy, you can knock him out anyway you want to. Then we take him to prison. Sound good?" "I like it" Daisy said smiling. "Sounds like a plan" Peach said. "Sounds good" Mario said "but, what if he brings clones with him?" "You've got that big ol' M-60" Luigi said "take care of 'em." "Can do" Mario said smiling. They all hid and waited for Tatanga to get there. About forty five minutes later, Tatanga walked in with ten clones. Luigi shot Tatanga in his right knee. Tatanga yelled in pain and fell to one knee. When he did, Mario stood up and mowed the clones down. Then he ran to the front door and stood in front of it with his M-60 pointed at Tatanga. Luigi stood in front of the doorway that led to the hallway with his rifle pointed at Tatanga. Peach walked out of her hiding place and pointed her shotgun at Tatanga and said "don't move a muscle." "Ok" Tatanga said. Daisy walked over to Tatanga, carrying a short rope. She walked around behind Tatanga and put the rope around his neck and pulled it tight. "Doesn't feel good, does it" She asked. Tatanga slowly lost consciousness. When he passed out, Daisy used the rope to tie Tatanga's hands behind his back. Mario and Luigi walked over to Tatanga and began dragging him out, toward the Mushroom Kingdom prison. They dragged him inside and threw him down in front of the guards. "What, uh…what are the charges?" One of the guards asked. Peach stepped forward and said "kidnapping, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, breaking and entering. Do I need to continue?" "No Princess" the guard said "what would you like us to do with him?" "Lock him in the most secure cell you have" Peach said "and post a twenty-four hour watch." "Yes Princess" The guard said. Several guards came over and dragged Tatanga away. "Now what?" Mario asked. "Now" Daisy said "we go get the clone in the closet to give the order for any remaining clones to gather the dead and wounded then return to the ships and fly away." "Sounds good" Luigi said. Later that night, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were all having dinner at Luigi's mansion. "It's good to know Tatanga won't be bothering us anymore" Peach said "but, what are we gonna do if he breaks out of jail?" "Well" Luigi said "I'm done playing mister nice guy with him. If he breaks out and I see him first, I'm gonna put a bullet through his right eye socket; and maybe one through the left eye too, just for fun." "If I see him first" Mario said "I'll fill him so full of holes when the wind blows through him, he'll whistle." "I'll burn him to a crisp" Daisy said "what would you do, Peach?" "I guess I would put a few shells in his stomach. I think he would do better to stay in jail." "Yup" Mario said "is there more lasagna?" "Yes Mario, there's more lasagna" Peach said smiling "it's in the kitchen." "Ok" he said "I'll go get it." "Same old Mario" Luigi said smiling "he was shot less than twelve hours ago, but food is still all he thinks about."


End file.
